The Struggle
Author: Smoothman755 Alright guys im making another book! (the last one I deleted becuase people got offended) I hope you like it! Chapter 1: The Beggining ''Oh no its. "happening." A man thought as he ran through the store and got his son. "The Alrichans are attacking!" He yelled in the store. just then a bomb went off and broke the wall the shop clerk started to run but slammed against the wall by a unseen force. The other man ran with the child in his arms. "I've got to escape." The man thought as he passsed a dead guard. he kept running. suddenly he heard a voice. "Put your hands behind your back!" It called. The man kept on running. And then, WHAM! He went flying and was lying there helpless as the dark shadows advanced . . . '' Chapter 2: Fear "Let's go exploring!" A teenager said as he drank a smoothie. "No I think we should stay here I heard the alrichans are roaming around." The other one said. "PPPFFF!The alrichans are just a story Mason." The adventurous teen said. Then why did your parents go missing when you were a baby and a paper was found that said Beware The Alrichans Alex? "I dont know" Alex said. But it might have been a prank. Then why did your parents go missing? "Guys stop!" The girl said "Ok." They both said. "But what should we do we can't just let the weekend go to waste." Mason said. "We can go bake." The girl said. "Only girls do that for fun Jess." Alex said. What about we- Suddenly they heard a massive explosion. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Jess yelped. I dont know but we better find out. The trio ran outside. "Oh My Gosh" Mason said. Outside of they're house was a ginormous crater at the bottom there was a sign that read: "This will be you BEWARE!" All of them were frightened and they decided that they would go to town to destract them from they're fears. Meanwhile far away from there… Chapter 3: The Talk In a room with no windows a talk was going on. "Have you Captured them yet?" The 1st of 3 men asked "No but we have threatened them with TNT." The 2nd said. "Ok well theres been a change of plans we need them sooner" The 3rd one said. Ok i'll call my men so they can capture them. "Good meeting adjourned" The 1st one said. As the 3 men walked out the second one thought. "Ruler 1 thinks I dont know, to bad for him." While ruler 2 was thinking that, ruler 3 was calling his men "Victor, Chase, and Wendy I got a job for you!" he yelled. "Capture those kids and if they struggle give them XO84." He told them. "Yes sir!" They replied. and 3 thought darkly "Those kids will never escape us." as his team walked to the exit… Chapter 4: We've Been Captured "Uh guys what do you want to do now?" The Mason said. "I dont know why dont we just go to bed" Jess said tiredly. ok I kinda want to do that too Alex said. As the three went home Jess heard a noise. "Uh guys did you hear that?" Jess asked slightly frightened. "Yea i'll go see what it is" Alex said. As Alex turned the corner of they're house he saw a sign that said: "We are coming" Alex started to go back when he heard a yell "Probably just Jess seeing a creeper again" Alex thought trying to reassure himself. But when he turned the corner again he saw his friends tied up. "Oh no!" He thought as he went to cut they're ropes. But right before he got to them something went over his face and he blacked out When Alex woke up he was in a dark room with only one light which was a small bad one. "Where am I?" He asked not to anyone realy just to himself, So he was suprised when he got a answer. "You are wth the Alrichians." The strange voice said. "The Alrichians? I thought they were just a myth" Alex said scared. "Well I guess you know they aren't now."The mysterious voice said. Alex answered "Well who are you?" He asked. Alex started to see an evil face come out of the darkness as he said. "Your worst nightmare" By now Alex was scared out of his wits. "Leave him alone its time to take him to the meeting." A random voice said. The two men grabbed him and dragged him to a van. while driving to wherever they were going, Alex fell asleep… Chapter 5: The Interview When Alex woke up he was in a big room but the room was only lit a little bit brighter than the other one he was in. In the room there was one table and all together there was seven people in one he thought looked like a guard because he held a gun, three were gathered around a table and looked rich, and the last two he couldn't realy see because they were in a dark corner. Alex decided he should probably try to hear what the three rich dudes were saying. "When will we give them to you know who?" One man asked. "We should wait a little bit so we can-" One of them started. "DO WHAT HUH? GET KILLED?" One of them interupted. "I agree with 2 we should give them soon or the Alrichians will probably kill us" The one who hadn't spoken at all yet said. "Why dont we just give them now?" The one that the other guy reffered as 2 said. The one who didn't want me to the Alrichians reached for something and said "Because I wannt them to live" He said and suddenly pulled out a bow and shot one man. the other man that the dead guy said was 2 pulled out a sword and stabbed the murdering man in the head. "I knew you were against us" 2 said. just then some TNT went off and broke part of the wall and killed the guard. Then someone walked in and quickly cut off Alex's ropes with a sword and cut the other peoples ropes Alex was curious so he walked up and saw it was Alex's friends, Alex was happy but he knew he was in danger so Alex asked. "Who are you?" "A friend" The man said. after cutting of all of they're rops he said "C'mon we got to go they will have back-up soon" And he started to walk to the exit so the three followed him quickly. When we got outside there was a car "Quick we must go!" The man said. The trio got in and he started speeding away. When they were far away Mason asked. "Whats your name?" The man replied "Chase" "Chase? Aren't you one of the guys who kidnapped us?" Jess asked. Alex had no idea how Jess knew they're names. "Yea that was me but I am actually against them so was 1" Chase replied. "Who's 1?" Alex asked. "All of the leaders are named by numbers." Chase said. "Leaders of what? Mason asked. "The Crows" Chase answered. "but a man said that we were with the Alrichians." Alex said. "That mans name was Victor and he was just trying to scare you, but they were going to give you guys to the Alrichians." Chase said. Wth that all of them were quiet and Alex, Jess, and Mason were all thinking the same thing: We just almost got captured by the most feared men in the country. Chapter 6: Explanations After about a hour of driving, Chase parked at an apartment building and said. "Ok here's were we will stay." He said. All four of them got out and went in once they were in Chase led them to a room on the 3rd floor. Inside was 4 men they had been talking but stopped almost as soon as the door opened, then one of them said. "Welcome take a seat we have urgent business to discuss with you, but first let me introduce myself, my name is Sean." He said. Another man said. "And my name is Ian, and that is Rob over there, and over there is Martin." "Hello." Martin said. "What is this all about?" Mason asked. "Ah yes, that's what this is all about, we need to tell you why the Alrichians are hunting you." Ian said. "I'll tell them" Sean said. "Well you see all of your dads and moms saved you from the great fall of Seton-" Sean started. "WHAT!? But I thought everyone died in that attack." Alex said. "Yes everyone did die, everyone except you." Martin said. "Wow thats wierd." Jess said. "Yes it is slightly wierd." Rob replied. "Ok could you please just tell me your plan of action?" Mason asked loudly. "We plan to break into they're base and blow it up with a nuclear TNT." Ian said. "But we need you to brake in." Martin said quickly. "Why us?" Alex asked wonderingly. "Because you were "Recommended" by a certain someone." Sean said. "I'm hungry can we eat something?" Jess asked. Alex knew she probably just wanted to change the subject. "Mcdonalds is right by here." Martin said. "And don't forget we must prepare." Ian said quietly. "Now let's eat something." Sean said. Alex could almost garuntee that they would soon be in a lot of action. "You must be hungry." Mason said. "Must? You "Must" be joking" Jess said halfsmiling but somhow Alex knew That the "Day" would be soon. Chapter 7: Training "Uh where am I- Oh yeah never mind." Alex said quietly remembering going to bed in the apartment and the talk about the "Day". Alex, being bored walked out of the room. "Good morning sleepy-head!" Jess said happily. Alex wondered why she was so happy when they were about to risk they're lives for apparently no reason. "Where's Mason?" Alex asked. "And Chase?" "Oh Chase and those other guys are out doing something, i think they said they were getting weapons." Jess said. "And Mason?" Alex said wondering. "He's STILL in bed." Jess said annoyed. "You've got to be kidding me he's STILL in bed? Isn't it like 12:30?" Alex asked, also annoyed. "Yea let's go get him up." Jess said. and they walked into Mason's room. After getting him up they just sat on the couch and watched tv until the others got back. When Chase, Sean, Ian, Martin, and Rob got back they were holding about 5 enchanted bows and 4 iron swords. "When are we leaving?" Mason asked. Ian looked at him rather hasty and said worringly, "In 24 hours." Alex decided to ask a question that had been bothering him this whole time. "What's so urgent about this mission or whatever like literally do thay have some kind of secret plan or something?" Alex said. "Oh, we forgot to tell you the Alrichians have planned to use nuclear TNT on the Capital." Rob said. "OH MY GOSH! Why didn't you tell us that before?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jess yelled. "Because we wanted to see if you were on board, you see we are goverment agents." Sean said. "Now the whole truth comes out!" Mason yelled angrily. "Stop getting angry Mason." Alex said calmly. "I just have one question Sean: If you are working for the goverment, why dont you just attack them with other agents and soldiers?" Sean replied, because no-one will believe us. "Alright lets practice fighting." Ian interupted. The rest of the day had gone by quickly since they had been practicing, by sundown though, Alex was a fairly good fighter with the sword, Mason was an average fighter with an axe, and Jess had almost mastered archery. "WHEEW! I'm tired." Mason said. "Me too." Alex replied. "You should go to bed, you earned it." Ian said. Jess, and Mason went to bed. But Alex, however couldn't sleep. Chapter 8: 2 Dead, 6 To Go Alex was dreaming. He was dreaming that he was walking around a city with his dad (but strangely his dad's face was blurred). But after walking to a park hundreds of monsters of an undifined shape began pouring in killing hundreds of people. He and his dad started running, but just as they made it to the city's exit a monster killed Alex's dad "MHAHAHAHA!" The monster laughed maniacally. The monster then turned into a giant human head with strangely no pupils and ate Alex. "HUHUHUH- Oh it was just a dream." Akex said waking up. But suddenly to his suprise he heard, "Was it?" Alex quickly looked around, he thought he saw a white flash but wasn't sure. "Oh I just imagined that." Alex said relieved. "Did you?" Something in his head said. Just then Rob walked in, "Good morning!" He said. "Why are you so optimistic?" Alex wondered but instead said. "Good morning." "You look like you had nightmare, did you?" Rob asked. "Yea it was about Alrichians and a player with no pupils." Alex answered silently. "A man with no pupils? You had a visit from Herobrine." Rob said astonished. "Herobrine?! Who's Herobrine?" Alex asked fearing the worst. "Herobrine is a Ghost who will go into your dreams for different reasons, sometimes for good and sometimes for bad no-one actually knows much about him or his motives." Rob replied. "Um, ok." Alex said bewildered. Rob decided to go out and left Alex alone in his room. Alex got dressed, grabbed his sword, and went out of his room into the kitchen. Jess was there eating a pumpkin pie and Mason was watching TV in the living room. "How long is it till we have to go?" Alex asked. "A few hours, I think." Jess replied. Alex, Jess, and Mason were talking when suddenly they heard a few screams of suprise outside, they all ran quickly to the window and looked outside. Wierd blocks started popping up on the streets and blowing up. "we're being bombed!" Ian said running in, We got to get to the van! He yelled at them. All of them ran to the van. When they were all in the van Chase yelled. "Hey wheres Ian and Sean?" He asked. "Oh gosh no..." Jess said quietly. "What!" Chase, Rob, and Martin said in unision. "They- They- They're on fire!" Jess stuttered. "Where?!" Everyone said at once. "Over there by that tree!" Jess replied hurredly. "Ian! Sean! NOOO!" Rob said almost crying. "There's no time to cry or we'll be like them let's get out of here!" Mason said yelling.Chase started up the car and started driving. "I can't believe that just happened." Chase said sadly. "I get what you mean." Alex thought. "Where do we go know?" Mason said, interrupting Alex's thoughts. "To the enemy base." Chase said. Suddenly a huge BOOM! rang in Alex's ears and the car swerved out of motion, and Alex blacked out. They're Dead! "UHHHHH-" Alex groaned. Everything was in slow motion as he saw some soldier-like men come and talk to Rob, Chase, and Jess. Alex couldn't hear but he could tell they were starting to argue about something. Suddenly he realized something, where was Martin? Alex didn't remember seeing him in the bus at all, Martin must've died along with Ian and Sean. Wait! Where was Mason? "He must be under some car wreckage." Alex thought hopefully, but in reality he knew it: Mason never made it out of the crash. Suddenly the soldier-like people brought out a bow and shot Rob. "NO!" I thought. Chase pulled out a sword but was stabbed by another soldier. Finally it was just Jess. She pulled out her bow and arrow and quickly shot one man and mercilessly stabbed a soldier with one of her arrows. "There's just one left!" Alex thought with hope. Jess pulled out a sword and charged the last man. The man pulled out an emerald axe. But instead of fighting him she slid under his legs and stabbed him in the back. "Yes! She did it!" Alex thought. But his celebration was short lived for suddenly Jess yelled in suprise. He looked up, right in her chest was a sword. "Jess!" Alex tried to say but couldn't. She looked at him. After a moment she collapsed and said, "Alex there's still hope just (*cough*) go... to...-" She was dead. Alex started crying his two best friends and some nice men died, he was the sole survivor and the alrichians were still going to bomb the capitol. Suddenly something caught his attention. He looked over and realized that the man who killed Jess was still there, looking straight at him. "Oh no...-" Were the last words Alex said before the man put a rag over his head and blacked out... Testing "Where am I?" Alex groaned. "In my testing lab." A man said over a microphone. Alex was alone in a white room with nothing but a bed which was what he was lying on and a security camera pointed straight at him. Alex looked down at the bed and saw something that scared him more than anything: Leather Restraining Straps. "Lets begin." The voice said darkly, "And have fun." He continued. The next few days went by in a blur to Alex as he laid paralyzed on the bed. Robots moved from to and fro giving him injection and pills. But all Alex was thinking about was his sudden losses. "If only I died in the crash with them." He thought. "It's better than being here." After about a week of pills and shots a single robot came in holding a needle. "Cointdown until final injection." The man on the speaker said eerily. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, -" This is it, goodbye world, Alex thought "1." Newfound Power "Uhhhhgg-" Groaned Alex. He looked down. "What but thats impposible!" Alex said in disbelief. Alex was invisible! "Hello is anyone around?" He asked and looked around, then he realized it. The nuke went off! This area is now a wasteland! Suddenly he realized he was visible again. "What happened to me?" Alex asked to himself. "You've become one of us." Alex looked up. Right there was Notch himself! "What is 'one of us'? And who is 'us'?" Alex asked bewildered, honored, and scared at the same time. "A multiverse traveler, that doctor made you a multiverse traveler and that mean that you are now immortal." Notch said. "Immortal? Was that why I was invisible?" Alex asked sitting up. "Yes you can also travel to different universes." Notch said calmly. Suddenly a small portal opened. "Come with me you have much to learn." Notch said, and with that Notch walked through. Alex hesitated. Should he? After thinking for a minute, he walked in. The End. Category:Smoothman's Fanfictions Category:AWESOME Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:AWESOMENESS Category:Finished Fanfictions